


Valkyrie Densetsu 1 (Sins of a Brother)

by Hollowtaker75



Series: Valkyrie Densetsu [5]
Category: Original Work, Street Fighter, Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Crossover, Family Drama, Martial Arts, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollowtaker75/pseuds/Hollowtaker75
Summary: Take place after The Lion's story fanfic and which focus on the 2006 Valkyrie Densetsu Tounament. After being thrown of a cliff at age twleve and being a victim of abuse by his brother Anthony, Jordan Vermilion has sought revenge for a long time. Finally, when his brother announces a fighting tournament, he sees his chance. However Anthony wants his younger brother to enter, as he feels he needs to test his brother strength and then make an example of him. Which of these two great fighters will come out on top in the end.
Relationships: Chun-Li/Ryu (Street Fighter), Jordan/Melissa, Rei Hino/Anthony Vermilion
Series: Valkyrie Densetsu [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675525





	Valkyrie Densetsu 1 (Sins of a Brother)

Prologue

Amidst the tall buildings of Sacramento,California there was a building that stood out among all the others. It was a large skyscraper with a massive company logo decorating the roof. The building proudly advertised itself as the main Japanese headquarters of the multi-national business giant corporation, the Vermilion Zaibatsu. The Vermilion Zaibatsu was a unique company in that it offered almost every service and business in the world. The company was known to possess hi-tech research labs capable of producing almost anything, be it medical or scientific devices, even weapons. Many years ago this company was run by the legendary business man, Robert Vermilion; however, twenty-three years ago Robert vanished in mysterious circumstances. Following the disappearance, Robert's grandson, Anthony Vermilion took control of the company. Under Anthony's control the company began to become corrupt, it focused more on creating weapons and military hardware and some of the experiments that began to be carried out bordered on being illegal. However no action was taken against the Zaibatsu due to their vast amount of money and their incredibly skilled lawyers. Also, for protection Anthony had hired the best fighters in the world, to serve as his personal bodyguards. Anthony however hid a dark secret, one that began four ago. The secret had a name and that name, was Jordan Vermilion. Anthony had always desired that his younger brother to take over the Zaibatsu when he died, but Jordan was considered soft and weak. Disgusted by this Anthony resorted to treating the boy brutally to toughen him up, to no avail. Four years ago, much like his grandfather, Jordan mysteriously disappeared. There were witnesses who claimed Anthony had thrown his son off a cliff, but before a murder charge could be brought against him the witnesses also disappeared. Shortly after Jordan's death move on to Japan so he can focus on with his wife Rei Hino.

Anthony was currently sitting in his office, casually examining a company stock report. As usual the Zaibatsu had outdone and outclasses all its opponents. Anthony was a tall muscular man of thirty-one; he had short long black hair as well as a black mustache and black eyes. He was clad in a dark business suit. Despite his age he was an excellent fighter, being a master at Kyokugen-ryu Karate, a more extreme version of regular karate. As he finished reading the report he heard a knock at the door and then it opened, his aide, a forty year old dark haired man named Takeru, entered. He was carrying a medium sized envelope as he approached the desk.

"Takeru?" Anthony greeted him cautiously, his eyes on the envelope. Takeru handed it to him, "Sir, I think you should see this."

Anthony opened the envelope and perused the contents, he looked up at Takeru.

"Are you certain all this is genuine?" Takeru nodded and Anthony smirked, "Perfect."

He looked down again at the contents of the envelope. The first was a picture showing a young boy of sixteen year old, he was tall and muscular with short black hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a pair of torn denim jeans, a torn white T-shirt and black boots. The other contents were information regarding the figure in the picture, including details from several fight tournaments. The figure had fought in one hundred tournaments and won ninety-nine of them, the last ended in a draw. More importantly, Anthony recognized the figure.

"So…Jordan, you've finally made your move." He muttered as he looked at the picture of his brother again.

It was clear to Anthony that Jordan was trying to draw Anthony's attention so he could get revenge.

'The question is; how do I see just how strong he has become?' Anthony pondered.

It was then an idea occurred to him and he smirked widely.

"Takeru, make a note, I want an announcement to be made as soon as possible." He stated, Takeru nodded, "Yes sir."

The following day the announcement went out around the world, at the same time Anthony put some of his other carefully calculated plans into motion, utilizing his own personal fighters. So the world soon heard that the Vermilion Zaibatsu would be sponsoring the greatest fighting tournament ever, the Valkyrie Densetsu Tournament. Several qualifying matches were held all over the world. Only the final eight would qualify to participate in the actual tournament, held in the main arena in Japan. These eight would fight Anthony's eight bodyguards before fighting through the tournament until only one remained. They would then have a choice at the prize; they could either accept the prize money which amounted to, $75 Million Dollars The alternative was to give up the money all together and challenge Anthony to a final fight, the winner would get the Vermilion Zaibatsu itself. Anthony knew that these prizes would draw a lot of fighters, particularly Jordan, as it would give him a chance to fight and claim revenge. Eventually Anthony received word that the eight fighters had finally been decided, Jordan was among them. Also entering was a ninja called Ibuki, the leader of a ancient clan , a Robin Hood style band of thieves. Nina Williams, an Irish female assassin, likely out to fulfill a contract on Anthony, he had lost count of the number of death threats he had received. Other fighters included a young martial arts expert called Forest Law, a hot-headed fighter called Ichigo Kurosaki. As per Anthony's request, the Japan branch of the Zaibatsu had sent in their Cyborg IR-45 for testing against the prototype. The final two entrants were a Japanese wrestler named Tiger King and a young woman named Michelle Chang and many more. All had their own purposes for entering, but as far as Anthony was concerned, it was Jordan who was the most important. The plan had worked perfectly, now it was time for the end game.

The 2006 Valkyrie Densetsu Tournament was about to begin.

The Fighters Gather

It was the big day; the eight fighters who had won the qualifiers were now gathered at the main stadium. There was already a large audience gathered in the stands. Set into one of the stands. Jordan stood on his own at the edge of one of the stands, leaning against the wall that separated the main stands from the arena area. He was clad in his fighting outfit, a pair of white karate Gi pants, a black belt, brown leather gloves and black foot protectors. He looked around with a glare observing the other fighters. He took in their appearance and their possible threat to his chances. He knew all of them by either reputation or the tournament records that advertised each fighter. The first he observed was a women with curvy yet athletic build, and her black/brown hair is held back tightly in a topknot that drops well below her waist. Unlike most other female characters in the same genre, Ibuki's outfit is a more traditional type of ninja dogi, consisting of a sleeveless black upper garment, baggy pants, arm guards, and a mask that conceals the lower half of her face. Her footwear consists only of cloth bandages that are wrapped around her shins, ankles and instep. Her garments are more revealing than normal ninja ones . She also has kunai knives, if the rumors and legends were true this was the infamous female Ninja, Ibuki. The next figure was a woman aged forty with long blonde hair which was tied back and crystal blue eyes. Her toned figure was clad in skin-tight purple and black outfit with a yellow sash around her waist; the Irish assassin, Nina Williams. The next figure was a muscular twenty-five year old American man with short black hair and black eyes. He was a young martial arts expert named Forest Law. Standing talking to him was his friend Ichigo Kurosaki, also seventeen year-old boy but with orange hair which stood up in a rigid quiff and orange eyes. Ichigo was clad in his fighting gear, a black frayed Karate Gi along with a black belt, black gloves and black foot protectors. Next was the Cyborg known as IR-45, a tall robot with a mind of a human being. The thirty year old luchadore wrestler known as Tiger King also stood ready to fight; he was clad in a pair of blue pants, black arm and knee pads and black boots. The final figure was an forty-one year old woman with long dark brown hair tied in Native American braids and brown eyes; she was dressed in a pair of denim shorts, a white T-shirt and brown jacket along with a headband, white socks just over her knees and brown boots. Jordan sneered, as far as he was concerned the only challenge out of all of them was Ichigo, who he had fought to a draw previously.

Then, to thunderous applause the Zaibatsu fighters stepped out of the large doorway at one end of the arena wall. The eight greatest fighters in the world had entered the arena. The fifty-five year old black haired, black eyed champion sumo wrestler Ganryu, clad in a white and blue robe. The second was a woman aged forty-one with shoulder hair dyed black in a bob cut, brown eyes and clad in a low backed red strapless dress with a slit up the left hand side, brown tights, red elbow length opera gloves and red stilettos, Nina's sister, Anna. Alongside Anna was Akira Yuki, a venerable old fighter aged thirty-eight with a tanned complexion, spiked black hair and dark brown eyes. He appears to be average height and has quite wide shoulders and a serious face with a strong jawline and a squared-off chin. He was clad in sleeveless gi - a traditional uniform used for martial arts practice - which has frayed around the ends of the trouser legs and shirt holes. The gi is slightly open to reveal his bare chest underneath. The outfit is complete with a black belt, a white headband, and black wristbands and feet covers. Overall, he bears a striking resemblance to Ryu. The next fighter was a twenty-five year old man named Brandon Fong-Ling, easily identified by his shortbrown hair and silver eyes, dressed in black leather pants, brown leather boots and an ligh-blue tank-top. Also present was the Vermillion's pet Barry, a four year old brown furred grizzly black bear and a another robot have the party it was a Japanese fighting known as Combot. The next fighter was a luchadore wrestler like Tiger King, he was clad in black spiked armor with white boots and gloves and a silver and black jaguar mask, he had green eyes but one was smashed and red, his name was Silver Tiger. The final figure was a young woman with long brown hair tied back, wearing a white demon mask and a blue ninja dogi, the house maid of the Vermilion Family and former student of Ibuki, Luka Higarashi. Now all the fighters were present, ready for the tournament to begin.

A man with black hair and eyes, dressed in a dark suit walked onto the arena with a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" He called out excitedly, "Welcome to the 2006 Valkyrie Densetsu Tournament!"

The crowd cheered wildly as the man continued.

"This tournament has been held to determine who the strongest fighter in the world is. Hosted by the Vermilion Zaibatsu Corporation, funded by our leader, Anthony Vermilion!"

All eyes, particularly Jordan's were drawn to the large box which held the host's chair. Anthony sat there smirking as he lazily raised his hand to acknowledge the cheers of the crowd. The announcer explained the prizes again before running through the rules.

"Each fight will begin only when I give the word!" He explained, "The fight will last until one of the two fighters is unable to continue, if they are knocked out of the ring or if Master Vermilion stops the match and declares a winner!"

He looked around at the sixteen fighters and made his next announcement.

"Now, if each fighter would kindly approach the box I have next to me, I want you to reach into the box and pick a number, once all numbers have been chosen they will be randomized and displayed…showing who will be fighting who!"

Each fighter was called forward and chosen their number; the numbers were shown on a large screen, showing who would be fighting who as the numbers were replaced with names. So the fights for the first round were decided, Jordan would be fighting Brandon; Ibuki against Ganryu, Nina against Anna, Law against Akira, Ichigo and Barry, IR-45 against Combot, Tiger King against Silver Tiger and finally Michelle against Luka. The other fighters headed to the doorways which led to their locker rooms, the Zaibatsu fighters going to the door they had come from while the other fighters headed for the door on the opposite side. Brandon and Jordan remained in the arena, ready to fight, the first fight was about to begin.

The First Round Begins

As Brandon and Jordan took up their positions in the arena, Brandon smirked at his opponent.

"So, you're Jordan; the guy I've replaced." He remarked, Jordan merely looked at him, his expression didn't even flicker. "What?"

Brandon laughed and then explained.

"I was adopted by Juste to replace after your disappearance." Brandon then readied himself, getting into his fighting stance, "Now I have a chance to prove I'm the perfect son, after I beat you."

Jordan also got into his fighting stance and responded.

"If you want to live in your sad delusions, fine; I'm just here to fight."

Brandon was surprised by the unflappable calm of his opponent and enraged by his comment, so when the announcer called for the fight to start Brandon immediately charged to attack. He leap up and spun through the air, aiming a powerful kick at Jordan's head. Jordan however leap back and the attack missed. Jordan countered this with a powerful right hook that narrowly missed Brandon's face, just trimming his hair. Brandon responded in kind as they exchanged blows that either narrowly missed or the other managed to block them. Finally they both jumped back and caught their breath, although Brandon was breathing a little heavier than Jordan.

Brandon gave a low whistle and shook his head.

"Well," He admitted, "I've gotta hand it too ya, you're stronger than I thought."

Jordan merely nodded and replied.

"I'll admit you can keep up with me well…But you're still not strong enough." He smirked and then added, "If you spent half as much time on training as you did on your hair, maybe you'd be stronger."

Incensed by this comment Brandon recklessly began to charge in again. Jordan however tightened his fists and held his arms out at his sides before pivoting on the balls of his feet twice and delivering a powerful uppercut. Brandon was hit by the full force of the blow and flew through the air before landing hard, outside the arena.

"…And the winner, by ring out…Jordan Vermilion!" The announcer bellowed as the audience erupted into cheers.

Brandon got to his feet in a daze, clearly in shock at his defeat. Jordan turned and headed towards the door which housed the locker rooms for the challengers, Brandon staggered back to the Zaibatsu Fighter's side and the announcer called for the next fighters to enter the arena. So the Zaibatsu fighter Ganryu stepped out into the arena, he removed his white robe to reveal his fighting outfit a purple Mawashi and white armbands and leg bands. There was a brief pause then finally his opponent came out to the arena.

Ibuki stopped in front of Ganryu and, although the mask hid her face, it was clear he was glaring at the sumo wrestler.

"So, you are my opponent." Ganryu remarked, Ibuki nodded before replied, "I am here to correct your misdeeds."

"Misdeeds?" Ganryu asked, confused.

"You have stolen countless amounts of money, fixed matches, gambling a disgrace to the world of sumo wrestlers. Now you act as a bodyguard here, earning more money, more ill-gotten gains."

Ganryu glared at the ninja.

"How dare you judge me like that you stupid woman?" He declared, "I earned every bit of that money, like you have any concept of a decent earning, thief."

Ibuki suddenly laughed. "I steal only from those who don't deserve what I steal from them. The money I steal goes to those who need it more than anything. Poor starving families, all those less fortunate than us. I have no need to fix fights to ensure I win."

"I won those fights on my skill alone." Ganryu shot back, to which Ibuki challenged, "Prove it, I will show everyone how phoney you are…I won't even use my dagger for this fight."

With that both fighters got ready and the announcer began the match.

Ganryu immediately attempted to sumo tackle Ibuki, but the ninja leapt over his head and landed behind him. Before Ganryu could turn around Ibuki launched a spinning kick which struck the sumo in the shoulder. Ganryu staggered slightly but recovered, Ibuki attempted to launch a flying kick but Ganryu intercepted the attack and knocked Ibuki to the ground. Ganryu then attempted to sumo stop the ninja; Ibuki dodged but did not get away completely as Ganryu struck his left shoulder. Ibuki straightened up and winced.

'Well, he has some skill at least, that attack has made my arm numb.' He thought to himself.

It was then Ibuki noticed his position and discovered a way to end the battle quickly. He waited as Ganryu prepared to sumo tackle him again and leap over his head again. This time however, Ganryu momentum carried him forwards and he overbalanced, falling over the edge of the ring. Ibuki was declared the winner and the disgraced sumo returned to the locker room. Ibuki also returned to the locker room, planning to put her plan into action once she got feeling back into his arm.

Meanwhile the announcer, clearly amazed at the previous two matches and pleased that the audience was enjoying it, called up the next fighters. The Williams sisters, Nina and Anna. It was clear from Anna's cold glare that she held strong animosity towards her sister, yet Nina's expression was as cold as ice, no emotion.

"This is it Nina." Anna declared, "Finally we'll settle this."

Nina however sighed and shook her head, "I have a job to do here Anna, you're in my way."

The announcer began the match and immediately both parties readied themselves for an attack from the other. There was a pause before either of them acted. Nina attacked first, attempting to strike Anna with a powerful kick. Anna dodged the attack and responded in kind but Nina also dodged. Pretty soon they were fighting with ferocity, neither one able to successfully hit the other, until finally Nina had enough. She ducked under Anna's jab and delivered a sweeping kick which knocked Anna to the ground. She then pinned her sister and performed an arm break. Anna howled in pain and Nina was declared the winner as it was clear Anna couldn't fight anymore. As Anna was taken away to the hospital Nina returned to the locker room, as cold as ever. As the announcer called for the next match, Anthony smiled as he thought back to the fights he had just observed.

"This tournament is proving to be quite amusing Takeru." He stated, Takeru nodded, "Yes sir, I take you are impressed by your son's progress so far."

Anthony shook his head, "I'll only be impressed when he's the last one standing."

Takeru nodded and they both returned their attention to the area as the next fighters, Forest Law and Akira Yuki, got ready for their fight.

More Fighting, More Rivals

Forest Law and Akira Yuki both stood, ready to do battle. Akira smiled serenely at his opponent and spoke.

"So, you are Forest Law." He remarked calmly. "Tell me young man, what is it that drives you?"

Law's face took on a serious countenance and he replied with confidence.

"I'm here to win, to seek the prize money, with it, I'll be able to build my own dojo and then, I can teach others the skills I've learned."

Akira nodded slowly.

"You seek to pass on your knowledge of martial arts. An admirable goal indeed, however, to succeed, you must get through the obstacles. I am the first." Law nodded, "Yeah, well, this should be interesting, Master Akira Yuki is someone I've always wanted to fight."

Akira smiled again and then took up his battle stance, as did Law. The announcer gave the word and the match began. Law edged cautiously, observing his opponent.

'Concentrate, I can't make any mistakes.' He thought to himself, 'This is Master Akira; any mistakes will cost me dearly.'

Akira closed the gap between them and Law, saw an opening, he immediately exploited it and attempted to pull off a back flip kick. Akira however had intentionally acted like this and dodged the attack. As Law landed Akira delivered a frontal kick that struck Law in the torso, winding him. As Law staggered back slightly Akira shook his head.

"You shouldn't have fallen for something so obvious." He stated sadly, "It's clear you still have much to learn if you were fooled by such a move."

Law regained his composure and went to attack again. Akira however had stopped playing around and immediately counterattacked. He blocked Law's strike before delivering a powerful palm thrust to Law's chin and then struck a strong kick to the younger man's torso again before finishing up with a swift elbow.

Law coughed and tried to get air back into his lungs; Akira took up his fighting stance again.

"Wait, wait." Law finally managed to wheeze, Akira paused, as the young man spoke again. "You're right, there's still much I have to learn, it's clear I can't get the advantage…I yield the match."

The announcer was surprised at this but then quickly recovered.

"The winner of match four, Akira Yuki!"

Akira straightened up and, as the crowd cheered he approached Law.

"The match barely started, why surrender?" Law sighed and then explained, "I still have much to learn, if we kept going, I would've just humiliated myself, at least this way, I keep my dignity."

Akira smiled and bowed respectfully to the fighter.

"I am sure you will one day realize your dream, keep training young man."

With that both fighters returned to their respective locker rooms as the next fighters came out. The next two fighters were the strong-willed Ichigo Kurosaki and the giant aggressive bear Barry, The Vermilion's pet bear. Ichigo smirked when he saw his opponent.

"Wow, so much for pre-match banter." He remarked, "I'm fighting a bear? You gotta be kidding me."

Barry simply growled but didn't say a word, instead he flexed and prepared himself for battle, Ichigo, still smirking assumed his battle stance and, at the word of the announcer, the fight was on.

Ichigo, confident in an easy victory, charged at Barry and prepared to deliver a powerful kick. But Barry intercepted the attack and knocked Ichigo across the arena floor with a powerful backhand. Ichigo however was not discouraged; he shook his head and leapt back up to his feet. This time he went for a more tactical approached, using feints to lower Barry's guard and dodging Barry's attacks, he then delivered a strong punch to Barry's side before following it up with a kick that struck the bear in the chest. He then went in for another punch but with an angry roar Barry grabbed Ichigo and lifted him into the air.

"What the...c'mon, wh-urgh!" Ichigo's words were cut short as Barry began to tighten his grip, pulling Ichigo into a bear hug.

The whole crowd watched in amazement as Barry continued to apply pressure. Ichigo, in a moment of desperation and anger delivered a harsh punch to the bear's face. Barry roared and instead attempted to bite Ichigo's neck. Ichigo on the other hand took advantage of his position to kick Barry and strike the bear's stomach hard. Barry let out a moaning sound and dropped his enemy. Ichigo staggered back, catching his breath.

'Whoa…' He thought to himself, 'That bear's nasty…Okay, enough fooling around. I was gonna save this move for Jordan, but I guess I need to use it now.'

Ichigo took up his stance as Barry recovered, Barry roared in blind rage and charged towards Ichigo. Ichigo however drew back his right fist and focused before launching a powerful body blow that struck Barry head on and sent him flying right out of the ring. Ichigo laughed and cheered as he was declared the winner and headed back to the locker room, grinning smugly. Barry was helped off the field, in a state of shock at the sudden attack.

The next two combatants were called out, IR-45 and his prototype Combot. Both Robots stood opposite each other and activated their termination programs, and took up battle stances.

"Enemy…Destroy!" IR-45 declared as the announcer started the match.

He immediately charged in, as did Combot. Both Robots were powerful but Combot had been built solely for power and nothing else. Therefore IR-45 was faster and he swiftly grabbed his opponent and delivered a powerful punch across the other Robot's face. He kicked his opponent to the ground and then began to lift him up. Suddenly Combot sprang to life and spoke.

"Eradicate!" He bellowed as he suddenly thrust his drill arm into IR-45's torso and let the drill fire up.

A loud scream erupted from IR-45 and as Combot stood up and finally backed off the newer Robot collapse to the ground in a heap. He slowly got back to his feet, a large hole in his chest, his circuitry exposed. This time Combot charged in and, thanks to the damage his attack caused, took advantage of his opponents slowed reactions. He delivered a powerful shoulder tackle before drilling into his opponent again and finally lifting his opponent into the air and throwing him hard into the ground, disconnecting IR-45's head from the rest of his body. Combot was declared the winner and he returned to the locker room, there was a slight delay before the next match began as IR-45 was taken away and the arena was cleaned up of his spilled fuel. Finally the next two fighters emerged, ready to fight.

The First Round Ends

Finally the mess left behind by the fight between the two robots was cleaned up. The next two fighters stepped out into the arena. The fighters were the two rival Japanese wrestlers, Tiger King and Silver Tiger. They both stared each other down before speaking in a strange dialect that imitated tiger roar, matching the animals their masks represented. It seemed that their growling however was intelligible to the other.

"Silver Tiger!" Tiger King growled, "So you are my first obstacle, I will defeat you and then proceed to live out my dream."

Silver Tiger shook his head, "Your dream…It is admirable, but you are arrogant and incapable, you smashed my eye and since then have basked in the spotlight without any real work. It's time you were given a wake up call."

Tiger King glared at this and assumed his battle stance, Silver Tiger did the same. The announcer was slightly confused due to their strange manner of speaking but quickly caught on.

"Oh, oh! Both fighters are now ready…so…" He paused dramatically and then announced, "Let the match begin!"

He stepped back as King charged Silver Tiger and leap through the air, attempting to kick with both feet, a move he called the Exploder. Silver Tiger however grabbed Tiger King's feet, arresting his momentum, and threw him to the ground before picking up and performing a Supplex on him. Tiger King roared and rolled away before recovering and flipping into the air before body slamming onto Silver Tiger, pinning him to the ground, as he rolled off however Silver Tiger recovered and swept King's legs out from under him before leaping back as Tiger King tried to retaliate. King glared fiercely at his opponent.

"You dare mock me like this!" He growled in anger, "Fine, I'll just have to smash your other eye!"

Tiger King charged in to attack again but Silver Tiger went to shoulder tackle him, realizing the damage he could do with his Silver Tiger dodged but then fell victim to Silver Tiger's next attack, a straight powerful knockout punch which sent King sprawling out of the arena.

Without even a backwards glance Silver Tiger left, leaving Tiger King to slowly and painfully get back to his feet, in shock that his dream had been so easily shattered. He returned to his locker room dejectedly as the final fighters in round 1 came out and took their place in the arena. Michelle glared at the female ninja standing across from her.

"You, I hoped I'd get to fight you." She snarled; Luka shook her head, "What are you prattling on about girl?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Michelle yelled, "You stole something from me, that pendant, my family's treasure, I'm here to take it back!"

Luka was quiet for a moment and then replied.

"Not a chance, I took it, it's mine now."

Michelle was shocked at this.

"You!"

The announcer, sensing the tension began the match and stepped back before he could be hurt. Michelle immediately charged in and attempted a sweeping kick but Luka leap right over her head and then spun around, armed with two kunai. Michelle tensed as Luka charged in and attempted to attack with them, she narrowly avoided the attacks but found her counterattacks blocked or dodged. Finally Luka pulled off a double back flip, getting out of range.

Michelle shook her head. 'Okay, wait a minute, I'm not focused here, I'm getting too angry.' She thought to herself before taking a deep breath, 'Right, calm down, concentrate and then pick your moment.'

Luka attacked again, throwing one kunai as a projectile. Michelle ducked under the attack and charged, Luka threw the other kunai but it was also dodged and Michelle was within range. She launched a vicious uppercut that caught Luka on the chin and sent her flying through the air. Luka attempted to correct herself but Michelle kicked her in the air and sent her flying out of the ring. Luka landed on her feet but then saw her position and cursed under her breath; Michelle was declared the winner as she approached Luka.

"I won; now give me back my pendant."

Luka however shook her head.

"You won by chance, I didn't even have time to get started on you…Like I said anyway, I took it, so it's mine now."

Before Michelle could respond Luka left and she was forced to return to the locker room, still angry.

The announcer looked up at Anthony who nodded, it was now late evening and so the decision had been made.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have reached the end of round 1; the sixteen fighters have been reduced to eight." He called out, "Tomorrow we shall begin round 2, there we shall see who shall step closer to achieving victory and who shall fall!"

There were cheers and finally the stadium gradually emptied as the audience and the fighters that were not in hospital, returned to their hotels and accommodations. As he returned to his penthouse atop the Zaibatsu HQ Anthony smirked. Everything was going as planned; all he had to do was see just how far Jordan would get. Meanwhile one fighter wasn't planning on sleeping. Ibuki had recovered from her injury against Ganryu and was ready now to put her plan into action.

Ibuki Acts

That night Ibuki left his hotel room and headed for the hotel that was reserved for Anthony's elite fighters. She approached and stopped just out of sight of the main entrance which was guarded. After a brief pause he gave a low clear whistle and several of his fellow ninja clan appeared out of the shadows.

"We are ready master." One of them stated, Ibuki nodded, "Good, then let us begin, we shall carry out the plan as we discussed…However there is one more object I wish to retrieve in addition."

"Master?"

"Ibuki sighed, "Yes, an object that has been stolen, I shall reclaim it and return it to its rightful owner."

The others all bowed and they prepared to get work. They silently slipped around to the service entrance, the door was clearly alarmed but, some distance above it was an open window. Ibuki gave the signal and half the group formed a human ladder, the rest of the group and Ibuki herself climbed and entered through the window, they turned back and pulled their colleagues up, now they were all inside. They looked around; they were in one of the storerooms of the hotel. Ibuki immediately headed for the door and with deft hands picked the lock and the group slipped out into the shadowy corridors.

They continued to move silently, hiding in the shadows whenever they encountered someone who could raise the alarm. Finally they reached their target, Ganryu's room. Again Ibuki picked the lock and slipped inside. Ganryu was asleep in bed, it was quite clear that he not only had the room to himself, but that each room around him at least three rooms away were empty. The snoring was unbelievable; he was also murmuring nonsense in his sleep. While his men kept guard Ibuki began to examine the room, looking for any clue as to the location of Ganryu's money. Suddenly Ganryu gave a loud grunt and Ibuki turned, worried he had been caught, but Ganryu was still sleeping and his murmuring was slightly more coherent.

"No…Never get my money…Hidden, nice and safe…" He murmured, laughing slightly, Ibuki edged closer and listened carefully, "Yes, in and safe…in the safe…My safe, in the basement."

Ibuki smirked; the man had inadvertently given away the location of his ill-gotten gains. Ibuki signaled her men and headed down to the basement. Once they reached the basement they found Ganryu's safe, slightly larger than the normal one at the other end of the room. Once again Ibuki's lock picking skills came in handy and he removed the lock on the safe without the need for the combination. Once the door was open she and her men gathered the money into bags they had brought with them.

"Now all of you, leave, distribute that money to those who deserve it. I have one more thing I need to do, alone."

They bowed and left the building while Ibuki stole up the floors to reach his next destination.

Ibuki stopped outside Luka's room. He listened carefully and then nodded to himself, he picked the lock and, keeping one hand on his dagger, he entered the room. There was a brief moment of silence and then Ibuki expertly dodged the thrown kunai.

"I should've known you'd come snooping around." Luka spat, Ibuki shook her head as she continued, "You've come to finish me off haven't you, like you should've done five years ago."

Ibuki sighed and drew her dagger.

"You were dismissed from my ninja clan for your callous nature and for stealing only for yourself. We exist to steal from those who horde money they don't deserve and give it to those who are unable to get money themselves." He declared, "However for now I am here only to retrieve something you stole from a young woman...That pendant."

Luka sighed.

"Too bad, it's mine now and..." She was cut off by Ibuki striking out with his dagger.

She narrowly avoided the deadly blade pulled out her dagger, she leap forwards and attempted to strike but Ibuki used her dagger to deflect the blow and delivered a thrust attack. Luka ducked and Ibuki reached out and grabbed the pouch she wore at her side. She dodged and emptied it, retrieving the pendant and leaving the rest scattered. As Luka hastily tried to gather her treasures back together Ibuki escaped back to her hotel.

The following morning the fighters for round 2 had assembled in the arena and were waiting to see who their opponents would be. After some brief comments from the announcer to welcome everyone back, they began to display the new fights. All the defeated fighters watched from the stands, Ganryu was in great distress due to his missing money and Luka was irritated at the events of last night. The fights were finally displayed, Jordan would be fighting against Nina first, then Ichigo would fight Combot. Next Akira would fight Silver Tiger and then Michelle would fight Ibuki. Before the fighters headed back to their locker rooms Ibuki approached Michelle.

"Michelle Chang," She stated, "I have been able to 'retrieve' something from Luka for you."

She presented her with the pendant; Michelle gasped but then shook her head.

"Thanks but...I'd rather earn it back, so, let's wait until our fight okay." She explained, Ibuki smiled and nodded.

Soon the fighters left to their newly assigned locker rooms and Jordan and Nina stood in the arena, ready for their fight.

The Second Round

Jordan and Nina squared off as the announcer made a short speech. Nina sighed as she regarded her opponent.

"Another obstacle to my mission huh." She remarked darkly, Jordan gave a dark chuckle, "Too bad for you, your mission is going to end in failure, as this 'obstacle' is impassable."

Nina glared at him.

"Your arrogance shall be your undoing." Her voice was empty of all emotion and deadly, however Jordan remained calm. "At least give me a challenge."

With those words the announcer started the match and Nina made the first move. She moved in a weaving pattern towards Jordan before attempting a dangerous chop to the side of his neck. Jordan didn't even flinch when the attack connected; instead he merely glanced at the surprised female assassin.

"Is that all, I was expecting…I don't know, more." He remarked. Nina gasped, "Impossible, any normal fighter would be either in agony or dead…"

Jordan suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm down, pulling her forwards. She stumbled and found herself with her ear next to his mouth as he whispered to her.

"Newsflash sweetheart…I'm not normal."

He then delivered a swift knee strike to her stomach before throwing her across the arena. Nina managed to recover however and righted herself in midair; she then arrested her momentum and remained in the area, but dangerously close to the edge.

Nina stared in shock at Jordan as she ran through what he had said.

"What the hell, not normal…He can't be serious?"

Jordan then charged towards, Nina stood her ground and then, picking her moment carefully, lashed out with a kick. She struck Jordan on the chin and then swept his legs out from under him before dodging his attempted counterattack and returning to the middle of the arena. Jordan stood up and, to her surprise, smirked. A small trickle of blood slid down from his lip which he wiped away nonchalantly.

"Not bad, you took me by surprise." He commented, "Jarred my jaw and made me bite my lip. Still, I suppose it could've been worse."

Nina couldn't believe that this man was still standing, before this she had always defeated, incapacitated or killed opponents in one or two hits, but Jordan had taken three without flinching and seemed to be no worse off.

'This is impossible,' She thought to herself, 'He, he isn't human?'

"Well, time to end this." Jordan remarked before charging again.

Nina braced herself and attempted to attack him as he got close. But he was just too quick for her. He delivered an elbow smash to the face, before delivering a spinning kick that sent Nina sprawling, she tried to get to her feet but he launched a right splits kick that connected with her head and sent her to the ground again. Finally the announcer stopped the match and declared Jordan the winner, Nina was taken to have her injuries seen to as Jordan returned to the locker room, a victorious smirk on his face.

The announcer called for the next two fighters and they emerged, Ichigo and Combot. Ichigo smirked when he saw his opponent.

"You gotta be kidding me." He remarked, "Why do I get all the quirky ones, first a bear and now a robot?"

Combot however simply glared blankly at him.

"I…Kill you." He intoned before taking his fighting stance, Ichigo reciprocated. "Bring it on; I'm anxious to see if you're any good."

The announcer started the match and both fighters immediately charged each other. Combot delivered a strong punch which Ichigo narrowly avoided before countering with one of his own. Combot's metal chassis however absorbed the blow easily. He leapt back as Combot attempted to bring his fist down on Ichigo's head.

"C'mon," Ichigo taunted. "Give it all you got!"

Combot charged towards him and began several dangerous attacks that Ichigo either dodged or blocked, Ichigo countered a few times but eventually they broke apart, Ichigo was slightly bruised but none the worse for wear.

"Well this was fun." He stated, shaking his head, "But I guess I gotta stop holding back. I was hoping you'd be a challenge, but it seems I was wrong."

Before Combot could react Ichigo charged and struck with a devastating shoulder tackle and knocked the robot out of the arena.

"Oh yeah, too easy!" He bellowed as the announcer proclaimed him the victor.

Ichigo walked off back to the locker rooms, smiling as the next two fighters came out. The audience were surprised at this match up and waited to see how the two remaining Zaibatsu fighters would fare, facing off against each other, Akira and Silver Tiger stood, ready, both staring each other down.

Reclaiming the Prize

Both Akira and Silver Tiger stood ready to fight; neither wasted any time on pre-match banter and immediately assumed fighting stances. The announcer called for the start of the match and, after a brief stare down Silver Tiger launched his own Exploder. Akira however side stepped out of the way and when Silver Tiger got up he grabbed the wrestler from behind and flipped him over his shoulder. The crowd were clearly amazed that the man over his late thirties could lift someone who looked be at least twice his weight and almost a foot taller than him, let alone throw said man over his shoulder. Silver Tiger rolled out of the way as Akira attempted another attack and regained his footing. Silver Tiger growled and Akira shook his head.

"Come now Silver Tiger." He stated, "I thought you'd grown past this. You've already beaten Tiger King and proven that your damaged eye does not impair your abilities."

Silver Tiger growled again and began to advance but Akira continued.

"Let go of that anger you're holding, it is meaningless now and just makes you sloppy." He explained, "Let go of it and unleash your full potential."

Silver Tiger was about to growl and attack but stopped.

'The old man is right, his lectures may be long winded but he's right.' The Japanesee wrestler realized, he took a deep breath and calmed himself. 'Okay, time to fight for real.'

So the fight resumed, this time both fighters seemed evenly matched with Akira blocking, dodging and countering Silver Tiger's attacks and Silver Tiger doing the same with Akira's. Finally they stopped attacking and resumed their fighting stances; Akira was standing with his back to the edge of the arena.

"Well Silver Tiger, it's good to see you've finally realized the truth." Akira stated, Silver Tiger nodded, "In that case, there is only one more thing I have to teach you…Winning isn't everything."

With that Akira leap backwards, out of the arena, immediately disqualifying himself.

Silver Tiger was surprised at the move but the calm look on Akira's face made him understand. It was better to lose and keep dignity than fight a losing battle and be pummeled and humiliated. Silver Tiger bowed in respect to the venerable master and both left for the locker rooms. Then Michelle and Ibuki stepped out, ready to fight.

"It seems rather pointless Michelle." Ibuki stated, "Fighting me for your pendant, even though I'm more than willing to give you it back."

"That's the way of my people; we fight and earn what we want." Michelle replied, "You retrieved that pendant, which has been in my family for generations, from the thief. But, in order for me to take it back and keep my pride, I have to win it back."

Ibuki nodded slowly and then shrugged.

"Very well, let us begin then." She stated.

Michelle nodded and both assumed their battle stances as the announcer called for the start of the match. Michelle made the first move, attempting a sliding tackle, Ibuki leap over her and spun around, attempting to kick her. But Michelle had stayed low and tricked him, enabling her to land a heavy body blow which winded the ninja. Ibuki backfliped away from her and landed, catching his breath.

"Nice moves." She commented, Michelle smirked, "I'm just getting started."

Ibuki tensed and then, seeing her expression suddenly turn serious, she charged in, determined to defeat her with one of his grapple moves. However Michelle was prepared and indeed expecting her to attack in this manner. When she attempted to strike she reversed his attempt by slipping through her fingers and grappling her instead She caught her from behind and leaned backwards, slamming her into the ground before letting hiergo and straightening up.

Ibuki was too dazed to continue to fight so Michelle was declared the winner, she accepted her pendant from Ibuki and then the four fighters who were going through to the next round were called into the arena. Jordan, Ichigo, Silver Tiger and Michelle all stood as Ibuki left the arena. The announcer then spoke.

"You have all made it to the semi-finals…You have proven yourselves to be extremely strong, before long we will see who the strongest is, but first a word from our sponsor!"

All eyes went up to Anthony as he stood up. Jordan glared angrily at his brother and Anthony could have sworn, for a moment that Jordan's eyes glowed red. Dismissing it as a mere trick of the light he spread his arms wide and smiled.

"This Valkyrie Densetsu Tournament has seen some of the finest fighters in the world." He declared, "Now, very soon, only the best will remain, I will be expecting all of you to do your best. Before you all retire for the night, we shall determine who your opponent shall be!"

With that the monitor lit up and began the random selection process. Jordan continued to glare at his brother, not caring who he was up against, Ichigo was hoping desperately to fight Jordan. Silver Tiger and Michelle were indifferent, both were hoping simply for a fight, no matter who their opponent was. Finally the selection stopped and the fighters were chosen. Jordan would be fighting Michelle; Ichigo would be fighting Silver Tiger. With the decision made the stadium emptied and the fighters and audience returned to their hotel rooms.

Anthony meanwhile sat in his office, smirking.

'Not much longer now,' He thought, 'We shall hold the semi-finals and the final round tomorrow. Then we'll see what happens.'

Strangely, Anthony couldn't shake one nagging thought that was bothering him. Before he could ponder matters there was a knock at the door and Takeru walked in.

"Sir, Ganryu and Luka are here to see you." Takeru explained, Anthony sighed, "Let them in."

They both stepped in and began to complain about Ibuki.

"That ninja stole all of my money!" Ganryu bemoaned, Luka growled as she remarked, "That ninja brat been sneaking around our hotel, she broke into my room and tried to kill me."

Anthony however shook his head; he had heard enough of their complaints.

"Enough, Ganryu; unless you can conclusively prove that Ibuki stole the money, there is nothing to be done." Ganryu opened his mouth to argue but stopped when he saw Anthony's expression. "As for you Luka, you're arrogance has lost us that pendant, that was very important for my plans for the Zaibatsu, you're lucky I'm letting you keep your job. Now, both of you, get out!"

They left, as did Takeru, and Anthony was finally free to ponder on what was bothering him. It finally struck him, it was Jordan's eyes, what did that glow mean, why did it seem so disturbing to him? Unable to think of an answer he put it to the back of his mind and headed for bed, waiting for the semi-finals tomorrow.

The Final Fights

The four fighters who had made it through to the semi-finals. Jordan, Silver Tiger, Michelle and Ichigo all assembled in the arena. They were each ready to fight their opponent however the announcer suddenly spoke up, surprising them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are ready to start the semi-finals." He called out, "However, there has been a last minute change decided by our sponsor Anthony Vermilion."

There were murmurs from the audience and Ichigo and Michelle were surprised at this, with Silver Tiger his mask made it difficult to tell and Jordan didn't let his emotions show on his face.

"The semi-finals set up have been changed, it will now be fought as a Battle Royale, all four fighters shall fight each other. The last two standing, go through to the finals which shall occur directly from the semi-finals!"

The fighters were surprised at this but then took the prospect gleefully. They were all directed to each of the arena's corners and once there they took up fighting stances. The announcer observed the fighters carefully and noticed that from the looks on their faces, Jordan and Ichigo had no intention of attacking each other. They were that desperate to face each other in a straight out fight they both intended to ensure that the other made it to the final round.

At the announcers word the fight began and he leap out of the arena to watch from the sidelines. Almost immediately Ichigo and Michelle, the most reckless fighters of the four, charged in. Silver Tiger moved closer to the action but Jordan moved slowly, not getting directly involved as Ichigo and Michelle started fighting. Silver Tiger joined in the fight, but Michelle ducked under his attack and Ichigo delivered an elbow strike to Silver Tiger's side. Michele then attacked Silver Tiger with her powerful uppercut. He flew up and hit the ground before recovering. Michelle then attempted to attack Ichigo but he blocked her strike and delivered one of his own, knocking her behind him. Michelle stood up and found herself face to face with Jordan. She attempted to use her uppercut move on him but he was too quick. He grabbed her wrists and performed a sweeping kick, striking the back of her head. He then reversed the kick, knocking her to the ground. She struggled to her feet when he suddenly grabbed her and punched her in the stomach before throwing her out of the arena. Michelle was now out of the tournament as Jordan turned to watch the continuing fight between Silver Tiger and Ichigo. They were both fighting evenly until Ichigo leap back and Jordan decided to end things immediately. He spun twice and launched his fierce Lightning Screw Uppercut, striking Silver Tiger with a devastating blow that also launched him out of the arena. It was down to the final two, Jordan against Ichigo. Silver Tiger and Michelle were removed from the arena and taken to hospital as the two fighters resumed the usual starting positions and prepared to fight.

They both glanced at the announcer and he nodded, indicating they could start fighting right away. They both smirked and turned their gaze to each other.

"Finally." Jordan remarked, "I've been looking forward to fighting you."

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, same here...But man, I've gotta ask, what is with you, the way you dress, the way you act...You're like some lame video game protagonist."

Jordan grinned at that and remarked.

"I'm surprised you can even pronounce protagonist let alone know its meaning." He shot back, Ichigo glared at this. "You! I'll teach you to insult me!"

Jordan shook his head as Ichigo recklessly charged him.

"All brawn, no brain and easy to trick." He remarked casually before striking out with his Lightning Screw Uppercut.

As he had hoped however, Ichigo dodged the attack; he was now open to another attack. Jordan spun and delivered a heel strike to Ichigo's shoulder. He struck and Ichigo grunted in pain before managing to counterattack. They continued to fight, exchanging blows and occasionally striking powerful blows. Finally Ichigo had enough and attempted to use his Burning Fist attack on Jordan. But Jordan had seen the attack on its previous uses and easily dodged it.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." He taunted, Ichigo growled. "Just wait, I'll beat you yet."

Blind with rage Ichigo was unaware that Jordan was launching a powerful right hook, when it struck Ichigo was dazed and Jordan was able to kick Ichigo out of the arena.

Ichigo was shocked at his sudden loss. He was outraged at his defeat and with an angry growl he stalked away. The announcer stepped into the arena and approached Jordan.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you our winner, Jordan Vermilion!" He called out, "Congratulations Mr Vermilion, now may I ask, what do you intend to do with your winnings, we..."

"Hold it!" Jordan cut across him, "This isn't over, I didn't come here for the money."

The announcer blinked surprised; as far as he was aware each fighter had entered to win the prize money. Jordan glared up at Anthony, his eyes glowing again briefly.

"I challenge Anthony Vermilion to a final fight!" He declared.

Anthony stood up and smirked.

"Very well, I shall accept your challenge Jordan, we shall fight tomorrow." He announced.

The crowd was amazed and excited about the prospect of another fight and so, in anticipation for the following day the arena emptied, both Jordan and Anthony preparing themselves for their final battle.

Brother vs. Brother

It was the big day, the fans were in great anticipation, it was time for the championship round of the King of Iron Fist Tournament. Jordan Vermilion had defeated all the other fighters and was now challenging his brother Anthony to one final fight; the winner would claim the Vermilion Zaibatsu. All of the previous defeated fighters had been treated for their injuries and were healthy again; they were also seated in the audience, ready to watch the final battle. Jordan had already arrived at the arena and stood ready to fight. Finally, after a few minutes had passed, Anthony arrived; he was dressed for battle in a black karate Gi, a black sash and white hand and foot wraps. Once Anthony took his place in the arena he smirked.

"I must say I'm impressed, boy." He stated, "You made it this far, it seems you did get stronger after all."

"Typical of you, you and your damn tests." Jordan spat, "But I don't care about any of that. You know why I'm here."

"To prove your strength obviously." Jordan glared, "Wrong! I am here to claim revenge on you, for what you did to me twenty-one years ago. Or have you forgotten about the time you threw me off that cliff!"

There was a stunned gasp as the audience were taken by surprise at this. Anthony's gaze however didn't even flicker.

"So be it, if that's your reason, then let's see how you do."

With those words they both assumed their battle stances and the announcer started the match.

Almost immediately Jordan attacked, he ran forward and delivered a powerful body blow, striking Anthony. He quickly followed up with a spinning kick which also struck, Anthony countered with a few attacks of his own but Jordan blocked or dodged them. Jordan then leapt back as Anthony attempted to strike with a right splits kick. He laughed and as Anthony closed the gap he struck out with the same move, striking Anthony before kicking him back a few steps. Finally, with savage glee Jordan launched his Lightning Screw Uppercut and sent Anthony flying. Contrary to what he hoped however Anthony landed on his feet, still inside the arena. Anthony gently rubbed his chin where he had been struck and laughed.

"Yes, you have gotten strong, very impressive my boy, very impressive." He stated, Jordan glared, "I don't know why you're so cheerful, you're nothing but an old man now, I can easily crush you."

Anthony shook his head, "Don't you get it, I've been…holding back this whole time. I wanted to see what you were capable of." Jordan gave a startled gasp at that, "Y-You're lying!"

"I'm not dear boy, now it's time to stop holding back." Anthony replied, "Now I shall fight you, with all my strength."

With that Anthony readied himself and, no longer holding back, prepared to fight for real.

Jordan prepared himself and as both charged each other he prepared to attack. However, before he could react Anthony dealt him a devastating blow to the stomach, followed up by grappling his waist and leaping up into the air before slamming him into the ground. Anthony leap back, dodging Jordan attempted counter attack and delivered a sweeping kick, knocking Jordan to the ground again before stomping on him. Jordan let out a grunt of pain before finally leaping back to his feet and delivering a powerful punch. Anthony took the blow without flinching.

After the scream, the two fighters CHARGE straight toward each other. But Jordan surprises with a JUMP, sending a KICK for Anthony’s head. Anthony COUNTERS the kick with his arms, getting the full impact. At the same instant, he retaliates punching Jordan still in mid-air. Jordan parries it in time and flies BACK after the blow. As he lands on the ground, Anthony advances like a wild beast. They start a CLOSE-RANGE combat, each one showing their signature fighting techniques. They fight on the same level. PUNCH! KICK ROUNDHOUSE! LEG SWEEP! DOUBLE KICK! Faster and faster until it becomes difficult to keep up with all those movements. It's fast and brutal. Anthony gets a space to attack with his knee. BAM! When he thinks he has hit Jordan's belly, he looks again - Jordan grabbed his knee with both hands a few inches from his body.

Jordan pushes Anthony’s knee back and lashes out with fast combination. Now he’s with the advantage. Anthony falls back as he shields himself. In one swift movement, Anthony props on one of his hands and hits Jordan with both feet, throwing him into a wooden column. The people who were close move away startled, but excited. As Jordan recomposes himself, Anthony strikes again. Jordan ducks, letting Anthony crack the wood column with his elbow. Jordan seizes this moment and swats Anthony's ribs, then gives a powerful kick into his chest that makes him slide backwards. When Anthony stops sliding, he gets up and spits on the ground. A little blood. Jordan stands in his fighting pose. Anthony Not bad, but it will take more than that to win me. This time, it’s Jordan that runs straight towards his opponent. Anthony hisses and advances for Jordan. In the middle of the way, Anthony swings his leg for a deadly attack. When it looks like it will hit Jordan... ... he leaps over Anthony’s leg using his Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku - a succession of air kicks - that batter Anthony’s face. Anthony SLAMS on the floor as Jordan lands quietly. Everyone who watches the fight gets impressed to see something like this. Lying on the ground, Anthony touches his face and realizes that more blood is flowing. Rage is about to erupt

"You still have much to learn." Anthony stated blandly.

With that he continued his attack, Jordan was barely able to keep up and was struck several times. Eventually, after much pummeling the fighters separated Jordan was breathing heavily and had been wounded several times.

"This proves nothing!" He snarled angrily, "I can still beat you!"

Anthony shook his head, "Look at you, you can barely stand, you did good to get this far, but this is the end of the road."

Jordan spat out a mouthful of blood and then snarled, "Oh yeah, well I've been holding back too."

Anthony raised an eyebrow.

"Really, so is this true, or are you just bluffing, let's see."

Jordan roared with rage and attacked. They began exchanging blows again, this time Jordan did marginally better but Anthony still dominated the fight.

They continued to fight until finally Anthony raised his fist and brought it down sharply, his Lightning Hammer. Jordan took the full force of the blow and was knocked to the ground, Anthony backed away as Jordan slowly got back to his feet. Anthony smirked as he took in the battered state of his brother hope I haven’t disappointed you so far said Jordan as he begin to chat with his brother.

"So, that was your best." He stated, "Pathetic, you're still too weak boy."

Jordan growled at this and shook his head.

"I tried to toughen you up, but you just wouldn't learn and now you still cannot beat me."

"Shut up!" Jordan snapped, Anthony merely laughed, "The truth hurts, doesn't it."

Jordan growled again as his rage continued to build, then he heard it, a dark voice that clearly wasn't his brother.

"Yes, that's it, that anger, give in to it." The dark voice stated, "Let it flow through you, let it take control and you will become all powerful, you shall receive my power and then, you will crush him easily."

It was the same dark voice that he had encountered after being thrown down the cliff. The voice that had saved him from certain death at the cost of the large scar on his chest. As it spoke Jordan's rage boiled over and he began to feel the dark power coursing through his body as he straightened up.

"You…I will make you eat those words." He declared, Anthony noticed that there seemed to be another voice speaking at the same time as Jordan's. "You will be crushed here and now, witness my true power."

With a roar of rage Jordan unleashed his strength as a dark purple aura burst out from his body and purple sparks covered his body. He unleashed the dark power and felt his rage peak.

Dark Power Unleashed

Anthony stared in shock as Jordan stood, surrounded by the dark aura.

'What is this?' He thought to himself, 'What has happened, a minute ago he could barely stand, now this?'

Jordan exhaled as he felt the overwhelming power running through his veins. He then gave an evil smirk as he looked at Anthony.

"Not what you were expecting, was it old man." He stated with savage glee.

Anthony gasped as once again the duel layer voice sounded from his brother.

"What, what is this, how could you possibly have recovered so quickly!?" Anthony demanded, "What's with this damn light show!?" You must be enjoying it, right? Do not think I'm going to let someone like you humiliate me like this!

But these words does not effect Jordan in either way as he begin to focus all his dark energy it is the only way to beat his brother.

Jordan examined the dark aura surrounding him and then his smirk widened before he broke out laughing.

"What's so funny? Stop that snickering!" Anthony bellowed, Jordan stopped and grinned. "You see father, this is what I was talking about when I said I was holding back. This is my true power!"

Anthony gasped in shock as Jordan then continued.

"Twenty-one years ago, when you threw me down that abyss." Jordan explained, "I would have died if not for a mysterious presence I met down there. I let that presence into my body, obtaining this scar in the process." He gestured to his chest before continuing. "Thanks to that presence, I lived and gained unimaginable power, which you will now witness."

Anthony was shocked at this, by casting Jordan down the abyss; he had created the demon that stood before him.

'Then I was wrong.' He thought sadly, 'My brother did die that day. This is just a stranger with a familiar face.'

Not bad, but it will take more than that to win me. Before he could ponder further, Jordan resumed the fight.

That's it no more take it easy I'm glad to finish you off Jordan once and for all and humiliate you in front of your friends from Gekkoukan High School are and I hope are mother is watching this and show how wear you are said Anthony as he begin to do his fighting stance.

Jordan moved so fast Anthony could barely see him move and suddenly delivered a powerful uppercut which knocked Anthony into the air. Before anything else could happen Jordan leapt up after him, grabbed him and with a vicious pile driver, he knocked Anthony into the ground. He then pulled Anthony up and began to pummel him repeatedly. Anthony groaned and attempted to punch but the blow barely fazed Jordan who simply laughed and continued his assault.

"I could do this all day." He remarked savagely.

He then kneed Anthony in the stomach before spinning around and elbowing him in the back, sending him flying across the arena floor until he skidded to a painful stop. Anthony slowly, painfully tried to get up as Jordan approached him and then, smirking as he did so, Jordan kicked Anthony repeatedly in the side.

"What's wrong old man, where's that bravado, that confidence you had earlier." Jordan taunted, "It's gone now, hasn't it."

Jordan stepped back for a moment and watched Anthony's slow and painful attempts to get up. Finally he made it to his feet but was clearly unsteady and had to close one eye in order to focus. Finally he managed to gasp out the words he was trying to say.

"This is; how…how can such power…be possible?" Jordan laughed, "It's possible because it's me, the only one who has the right to fight you, the one who shall defeat you."

Before Anthony could reply Jordan launched his Lightning Screw Uppercut which hit hard sending Anthony flying.

But Anthony was not going to give up that his fists begin to exhale a kind of smoke, as if it were about to catch fire. Jordan realizes what is to come, so he pulls his hands to his hips. Between his palms, BLUISH Energy Sparks twirling gradually. As Anthony's fists are about to inflame, a GLOWING BALL OF ENERGY grows between Jordan's hands. Anthony stretches both arms forward his hands begin to cup together, pointing to Jordan and yells HAOUSHOKOUKEN! He blast a fireball toward Jordan. At the same instant - Jordan embraces that bluish ball of energy in his hands and unleash it for Anthony and yells SHINKU-HADOKEN.

The two powers collide in the center of the arena. The explosion generates a dome of dust and smoke, covering the two combatants. On the right end of the ring, Jordan shoots out the smoke. The same goes for Anthony on the left end. Tight on Jordan, on one knee, still recovering from the impact. His hands smoking with that attack. He breathes hard. The dust between the two men blinds the sight of each other.

Jordan Vermilion this fight ends now! We see the Anthony's silhouette rushing within the smoke, ready to another assault. Jordan closes his eyes, concentrated. Close-Range on Jordan’s Fist, clenched hard. Then we note energy sparks wrapping it. ( I.. Jordan said to himself...) Anthony lunges through the smoke curtain high in the air, fists above his head about to give the ultimate blow.... Will not... Jordan continue to talk to himself. The energy around Jordan’s fist Intensifies, very similar to what we saw before. ... lose! Jordan's eyes snap open, fierce look. He jumps toward Anthony... METSU SHORYUKEN!

Time Slows as Jordan's fist lacerates along the length of Anthony's chest, making a great rip in the blow path. Back to normal speed as Anthony slams flat on the ground, motionless, bleeding chest as Jordan falls to his feet. His right hand is dirty with enemy blood. The arena falls in silence after witnessing what they see the Anthony Vermilion never lost a fight in his career now defeated by a young teenage boy.

Anthony was unconscious before he hit the ground, landing outside the arena; Jordan had won by KO and ring out. He gasped heavily as the aura disappeared and the rage let go of him. There was stunned silence until finally the announcer spoke.

"L-Ladies and gentlemen…We have a winner!" He bellowed and the crowd finally erupted into cheers and applause. "The new head of the Vermilion Zaibatsu, Jordan Vermilion!"

Jordan smiled, it was over, he had won, he had beaten his father, all that was left was the finishing touches to his revenge, he wanted it to be as poetic as possible and he had the perfect plan. Before he could however he had to accept the speeches from the others and Takeru's proclamations before being asked to deliver a speech himself. He thought for a moment and decided on what to say, determined to at least satisfy some of the people present.

"It has come to my attention, fighting in this tournament; that three people entered exclusively for the prize money." He stated, "They wished to claim this money to fund their noble intentions. Ibuki, Forest Law, Tiger King…Therefore, by my instruction, the prize money shall be divided between them to fund their dreams."

This was met with approval by the crowds and the three who had come to claim the money came down to the arena and accepted their share. Finally the audience and all the other fighters left. Jordan then turned his attention to the still unconscious Anthony. A group of medical staff were examining him.

"Will he live?" Jordan asked. "Yes sir, he'll live." Jordan sat on the chair in front of the arena as he continue celebrating with his friends from Gekkoukan High School which include Mitsuru Kijiro Akihiko Sanada and Shinjiro Aragaki they were surprise of Jordan's strength and proud that he finally beat his older brother and his rivals including his master Ryu, Chun-Li, Ken Masters and Cammy was shock but applaud for a great match-up between the brothers and finally his lovely wife The Legendary Courageous Tiger Melissa Anne Heartily finally sees the boy he loves and eternal rival finally got his revenge but she agrees on everyone else that he took it way too far . Anthony lay unconsciousness on the middle of the ring. Jordan smirked as he observed his brother's body.

'This will be the most perfect and poetic form of justice.' He thought to himself, 'I can hardly wait.' wating for the moment on what to do with his older brother and Rei Hino Anthony's wife look on shock that her husband was defeated by a teenager most importantly is younger brother Rei's friends were also saddened by this because they know Anthony ever since move to Japan now they look on to see that Jordan is going to do next to his brother.

Without even blinking Jordan punch Anthony so hard over his chest the Howling wolf scream as his brother continue hitting him so hard Anthony fell into the abyss and lays unconsciousness from sight into the blackness below. Jordan smirked and turned away from the opposite side of the arena and returned to the helicopter in order to return to Sacramento,CA.

Jordan smirked as he sat back in his office chair. He was now attired in a black tuxedo with a red shirt, black socks and shoes. He was now in the Zaibatsu's head office. He examined all the proposals on the desk and smirked, he pressed a button on the desk intercom.

"Takeru, come in please." He stated. "Yes sir."

Takeru entered and together they went over the proposals on the desk, Jordan smirked and made many changes to them and began to discuss other ideas. Takeru was rather surprised by some of these ideas but knew better than to question his new boss.

'It's time.' Jordan thought to himself, 'Time to change things forever, the Zaibatsu has been performing some interesting work...But it's too soft. It needs to be stronger and to do that we must be more ruthless. I will see to it that the world shall not forget out power.'

With those thoughts Jordan prepared to change the Zaibatsu to suit his image.

Epilogue: Return to Normal Life 

Following the events of the tournament each of the fighters took different routes, spurred on by different goals. Ibuki took her share of the prize and the money she and her ninja allies had stolen from Ganryu and distributes it among the poor and needy. Afterwards she and her men were alert and prepared to hunt down and eliminate any traitor, that stand in their way. Nina's failure to kill Anthony led to her going back into hiding as she was unable to claim any money from her failed contract. Law used his share of the prize money to open his own dojo and begin teaching new students. Ichigo, enraged at his loss to Jordan, vowed to become stronger and began training as much as he could. The remains of IR-45 were used along with his battle data to update and create a new, updated version named IR-45 ver.2. Tiger King used his share of the prize money to build his orphanage and began to care for orphaned children and Michelle returned home to her family with the pendant. Akira Yuki continued to serve the Vermilion Zaibatsu, despite this being the second take over he had seen. He continued to serve in order to honor the memory of his friend Juste Vermilion. Ganryu had been banned from further participation in sumo matches now that his corruption had been revealed. Penniless he remained with the Zaibatsu to make money. Attracted by the mysterious aura of power that Jordan exuded Anna stayed on at the Zaibatsu too. Jordan allowed Lee to remain in the Zaibatsu, referring to him as his 'Secretary'. Brandon however took the humiliating job so that he would be in the perfect position to claim his revenge and make the Zaibatsu his. With nowhere else to go Kuma also remained although he missed his old master. Combot was refurbished and made even stronger within the Zaibatsu HQ. Silver Tiger remained the Zaibatsu and seemed to have a renewed interest in Tiger King, even proposing that King should be allowed to join the Zaibatsu, Jordan agreed to give the matter some thought. Luka also stayed on at the Zaibatsu, since she was the maid of the Vermilion household and continue to be loyal to them forever. So it was that the hype of the 2006 Valkyrie Densetsu Tournament ended and for one year the world was subject to the Vermilion Zaibatsu under Jordan's rule.


End file.
